Look Out World
by Mirna-Yui
Summary: I have another one for you people! I'm back and with a new chapter so R&R!
1. Betrayal

Hey People I'm starting a story. It's kind of a spur of the moment kind of thing, but if I get enough reviews I might keep it going. Ages: Outers/Darien- 20 Setsuna- No number justifies how old she is. Inner Senshi-16 Hotaru-13 Rini-13  
I'm not even going to guess the ages of the Z senshi Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Sailor Moon On with the show!!!  
  
Usagi was running down the steps of the Outers Mansion. She didn't understand why would they suddenly not want her to be the princess. Her only allies now were little Hotaru, Luna, and Artemis.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Usagi we have come to an agreement, we don't want to serve you anymore," Setsuna regally told her. "But Setsuna I don't want to kick the hime out," Hotaru cried, "She is like a big sister to me and I don't want to see her sad and alone." Usagi ran out without looking back, but if she did she would have seen Hotaru running after her. "WAIT," screamed Hotaru for the 15th time. Usagi ran all the way to Cherry Hill Temple and Hotaru felt a sinking feeling, they were going to abandon her too. Inside Usagi saw all of the scouts including the Outers there, Darien, the inners, and Chibi-usa looked at her and Rei spoke solemnly, " Usagi, how could you say the Outers were not fit to be your protectors. If they are not, then neither are we.  
Usagi looked up dangerously at her so-called "Protectors" and said,  
"fine if that's how you want it then you all can abandon me, but if  
you do I will take the powers the crystal has given you to protect me  
with.  
"You can't take our powers," scoffed Makoto.  
"But she can," replied Luna who had just walked up the steps, "and I  
think it's for the best, then she can go home."  
Usagi then called the crystal just as Hotaru got to the bottom of the  
stairs of the temple.  
Usagi the said in ancient Lunarian, "I called upon the legendary  
Silver Crystal, heed me and help me take the powers of the inner  
senshi and outer senshi who have failed in their only mission to  
protect me. Now it is time for this to end, Mars Power," a red orb  
flew out of Rei, "Mercury Power," a blue orb flew out of Ami, "Jupiter  
Power," a green orb flew out of Makoto, "Venus Power," a orange orb  
flew out of Minako, "Pluto Planet Power," a garnet orb flew out of  
Setsuna and with it came the time key and the garnet orb, "Uranus  
Planet Power," a sandy-yellow orb flew out of Haruka along with the  
space sword, "Neptune Planet Power," a turquoise orb flew out of  
Michiru along with her mirror.  
The finally Usagi spoke still in Lunarian, "Prince Endymion has failed  
to achieve my love and there for the gold crystal needs to go  
somewhere else," and the gold crystal flew out of Darien and  
disappeared. Then Usagi ran outside after all the orbs have floated  
into her and cried with Hotaru.  
Hotaru told Usagi to meet her in the park at 10:00 that night with all  
of her stuff, they were going to leave.  
  
~End Flashback~ Hey people I know that DBZ isn't in here, but give me a break this is just the prologue. They will come in the next few chapters or so. Mirna Yui 


	2. The Trip

I'm back! I would like to thank everyone who gave me good reviews, so thanks to:  
  
Spirit of Death- I think that would be a good pairing too.  
  
angel313- I'm sure you will enjoy the rest of it then.  
  
Silver Moonlight-81- I like Hotaru and Usagi too.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ or SM.  
  
Chpt 1  
  
The Trip  
  
As Usagi was walking home she began to feel more confident in what she had done.   
  
She also pondered what Luna had ment about going home, she was home, wasn't she?   
  
When she came up to her house she saw her parents were gone so she went to open  
  
the front door and it was locked.   
  
"Of all the days to have left my key in the house," she muttered. So she started   
  
to climb the tree next to her bedroom window. As she got to the top and opened the window   
  
she heard a car pull in. She quickly stuffed all of her stuff into her subspace pocket.   
  
She heard shuffling downstairs and decided to check it out.   
  
She walked downstairs and saw her parents had gotten home with Sammy. She walked up to them   
  
and got out the Silver Crystal. She then wipped their memories of her ever excisting. The   
  
she wipped everyone's memories of her or Hotaru.   
  
She walked out the door and saw it was 9:30. She made her way to the park, crying   
  
softly because she knew she would never see this world again.   
  
When she reached the park she saw Hotaru coming from the opposite end. When they met  
  
Hotaru comforted Usagi and told everything was going to be alright.   
  
They joined hands with Artemis and Luna in between them. Then a portal opened and   
  
swallowed them.   
  
  
  
*Change POV*  
  
Goku, Goten, and Trunks were training in a field when they heared a crash. When   
  
they went to see what it was there was two small girls in a meadow surrounded by debri.  
  
They rushed them to capsule corp.(AN Which will be called CC.) Bulma was in the   
  
infermery working on a medical supply when they found her. She put them into beds and   
  
started to work.   
  
*End POV*  
  
Usagi's eyes opened and saw she was in a Hospital looking place. She saw a blue   
  
haired women doing something to Hotaru and blacked out.  
  
So, how was it? Tell me by REVIEWING!!!!!! Only this time a little less flames, geez   
  
they're really harsh. I know this one is small, but I'm in a time cruch right now. My next   
  
chapter will be up, I'm hoping, next week. Bye!  
  
Mirna_Yui 


	3. The Infirmary

Hey People! Here is a new chapter. I thank everyone who has supported me so far.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall Z or Sailor Moon.  
  
The Infirmary  
  
Hotaru opened her eyes to see a white ceiling. She then looked to her right, moving her neck was painful, but she had to find out where she was. She saw Usagi asleep in a bed next to her and tried to smile, but she couldn't on account of the pain that she felt. Hotaru then heard voices and listened in. What she heard was only bits and pieces and they were, "Who..no...can't stay here...woman they..." (AN Can anyone guess who that was?) She then looked at Usagi who by now was wide-awake. She noticed Usagi looked worried about something and realized Usa must have heard more of the conversation then she did. 'That jerk, trying to tell me who I'm allowed to keep in my house, he doesn't even now them.' Bulma thought while walking into the infirmary. She noticed the two mysterious girls had woken up. "Oh good, your awake," Bulma spoke, "How are you feeling at the moment?" Hotaru looked at her just as Usagi spoke up, "Like hell." "I expected as much, I'm sure you heard the conversation me and that jerk and me had and I'm telling you that you are welcome to stay no matter what Vegeta says." After hearing this Usagi smiled a bit. "I thank you for your hospitality, but by any chance did you see two cats?" Usagi implied. "Oh, yes. We saw them when we were looked through the debris, there right in here," Bulma answered while walking into another room. When she appeared next she was carrying Luna and Artemis who meowed when they saw them. As Bulma was giving the cats to Usagi Vegeta stormed into the room followed by Goku who was trying to calm him down. "Women I thought I told you not to keep them here, that they are a danger!" Boomed Vegeta. Bulma then told him calmly, "Vegeta this is my house and they are my gests, so they are of no concern to you." Vegeta then walked out of the room fuming. "I'm sorry Bulma, I thought I could stop him without blowing up your house," Goku said apologetically. "I'm sure you tried," Bulma replied. Goku then walked out and Bulma told them to stay in the infirmary for one more day just to make sure they were okay. They agreed and then fell asleep.  
In a Dark Room  
"Soon, Serenity, Soon," whispered a menacing voice.  
  
Well that's it. So how was that one? I'm starting to set a vote for pairings any one you can think of for them except for Goku or Vegeta. I also am setting up a vote for who is the bad guy. REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Mirna_Yui 


	4. Trunks

Hi everyone! Here is chapter 4! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Here are the results for the vote so far: Usagi/Gohan: 2 Usagi/Trunks: 3 Usagi/Goten: 2  
  
Hotaru/Trunks: 3 Hotaru/Goten: 1 Hotaru/Gohan: 1 I'm doing this a little differently then most authors, but I'm not going to tell anyone what I'm doing differently so they can't use it to their advantage. Okay that sounds complicated, but it's not. I wanted to write a small note to JasonC. I understand where your coming from. I would like to see a fic like that as well. (I was going to do it like that anyway.)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
  
On with chapter 4!  
  
Trunks  
  
After a few days in the infirmary Bulma let them out with a clean bill of health. They decided to go exploring around CC. As they were walking around they talked about what they thought the other people who lived here were like. They already knew what Bulma and Vegeta were like, but they had heard others around here as well, two boys in fact.  
"I think their nice," Hotaru added to their conversation.  
"They might sound nice, but so did the other scouts," Spoke Usagi meekly.  
"I still can't believe they did that to you, I mean you are our princess. Our charge," Hotaru said angrily, then she continued, "I still think that we can at least trust them a little, I mean if they wanted to they could have hurt us already while we were in the infirmary."  
"I know Hotaru it's just hard....." She was interrupted by a loud voice.  
"What is so hard?"  
Hotaru and Usagi spun around so fast they got slightly dizzy. When they were able to clear their heads they saw a guy standing behind them that had.... Lavender hair?  
"Like I was saying what could be so hard?" The man spoke then he remembered something, "I'm sorry you two must be the two girls we rescued from the debris, I'm Trunks." Trunks stated kindly.  
"Well it's nice to meet you Trunks, but what we talk about is our own business!" Usagi said harshly.  
"Hime be nicer to the poor guy, he was just trying to help. By the way Trunks my name is Hotaru and this is Usagi," Hotaru spoke softly.  
"It's nice to meet you both," responded Trunks.  
"Well anyway Bulma told me to get you two for dinner, follow me to the dining room," Trunks said casually.  
They started to make their way to the dinning room when Usagi saw something that made her stop.  
  
Cliffy MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *cough* *cough*  
  
Anyway there is chapter four, boring I know, but I had to show them meeting Trunks and what better place to stop to make you want to read more? Well vote and review because I won't write another chapter until I get at least 5 more reviews.  
Seeya Later!!!!!! Mirna_Yui 


	5. Rememberance

Sorry guys I completely forgot about this story! I am so sorry! I also haven't been getting those nifty little review alerts in my email 'cause I changed it! The only reason I remembered this fic was I had to log in order to review for a story! I also don't own Dragonball Z or Sailor Moon blah, blah, blah.

Remembrance

Slowly Usagi tried to breath, 'It couldn't be him! I just couldn't be!' Her thoughts went wild as she thought about the men in front of her. 'They must eat more then I do, because look at that banquet!'

"Umm…you okay Usagi-san?" Trunks looked around to see what could make her look like that, but he saw that nothing was wrong.

"Food…. lots of food…" That was all Trunks could get out of her and Hotaru started laughing so hard she shook uncontrollably. Usagi looked over at her when she didn't stop after awhile. Soon the whole room was looking at her. Slowly Hotaru's tears turned into sobs and Usagi turned quickly and caught her as Hotaru fell to the floor in sobs.

Trunks helped as Usagi tried to lift her, "Where to?"

"Somewhere we won't be bothered," Was Usagi's answer as the three of them left the room.

"Kay," Was Trunks' only answer. They almost flew down the halls they went so fast. Usagi started to panic as she watched the doors pass. She thought for a second, 'The artwork would be nice to look at if only she had time to stop…No! Stop thinking about stuff like that! Hotaru is really upset and needs you right now!' Usagi's thoughts came to a halt as stopped at a door.

Trunks opened the door and stepped in. He quickly went to the pure white bed and set Hotaru down. As he turned to Usagi to ask if he was needed he say a saddened look on her face and decided to leave. He silently left the room and turned to Usagi once more. Noticing how beautiful she was for the umpteenth time that day. He sighed and left the room, understanding that they had to be left alone.

Usagi sat down next to the sobbing girl and placed her arms around her in a light embrace. "What is the real matter Firefly? Why do you cry so?"

Hotaru turned her head towards Usagi showing her now puffy, red eyes full of tears. Her reply was in a slight wine, as she couldn't talk right, "It's just that Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa! They wouldn't listen to me and I tried so sob hard to make them understand. It was the sob hardest choice of my life to leave them even after all they had done!" Her sobbing continued and Usagi began to slowly rock her and rub her back.

"It'll be alright little one. I'm sure that when we go back…if we ever go back…then they will want to be your parents again. If not then you still have me? And who better to look after you then the future ruler of our Solar System?" Usagi smiled alittle at her own boasting and Hotaru mad e a kind of smirk at her. Usagi smiled and sat with her awhile longer until they heard a timid knock at the door.

"Hotaru are you all right?" They both immediately recognized the soft voice of Bulma at the door.

"We just need abit more time Bulma," Usagi replied for the hiccupping Hotaru.

"Alright, just come down to the living room when you're ready. Everyone will be there so you can meet them all," Bulma answered politely.

"Thank you Bulma." Usagi was surprised at how nice Bulma was being since they kind of just fell on them.

"Wait! Hotaru where are Luna and Artimes?" Hotaru flew up form her slouched position and almost screamed.

"They must still be at our landing spot!" Hotaru began to panic as she finished her sentence. They bolted from the room and slowly got themselves lost. As they looked around in a panic Hotaru saw that one of the beautiful works of art were maps of all the levels of Capsule Corp. She looked to see where the living room was and grabbed Usagi's arm.

"What the?" Usagi looked at Hotaru as they ran down the halls making different turns until they reached a door that they heard sound coming out of.

They burst into the room and looked around; seeing there were many people they didn't know they got kind of shy. Bulma looked up and saw the two girls.

"Where is the fire you two?" She spoke with a slightly confused lilt.

"Our cats! Where are our cats," Usagi questioned with a worried look on her face. "We didn't have them when we woke up! Did you bring them with us? Oh no! We lost Luna and Artemis," Usagi started to ramble when Trunks came up and put a finger on her mouth.

"It's okay Usagi. We can go get them now just calm down and tell me what they look like and Goten and I will go and get them."

"No! They'll hurt you if we don't go with you! Come on Hotaru! We are going with you!" Hotaru nodded in agreement and looked sternly at Trunks.

"Alright we'll take you both, but you might not like our mode of transportation…" Trunks began, but he couldn't finish due to the Odango-haired girl pulling on his arm. He sighed and signaled to Goten the four of them ran outside and stood around for a second.

"Um Trunks where are your cars?" Questioned a slightly sane Hotaru.

"What cars?" Trunks questioned back with a smirk. He then swooped under Hotaru and picked her up as Goten lifted Usagi up a lot more gently. They then shot up and were surprised when Usagi and Hotaru didn't scream. They looked at them to notice that they were both looking determined. Goten smiled and went slightly faster then Trunks and the race began…

Wahoo! First update in almost two years! Sorry about that! Anyway I forgot what I wanted her to get surprised about so I made something up! Well that's the chapter!

Buh Bye for now! Mirna Yui


End file.
